I'll Save You
by Goddess-of-Solar-Eclipses
Summary: Percy was stabbed by Kronos and now the gods have decided to make him immortal, what will happen next? P.S This will be a Percabeth story. Also a little father and son with Poseidon and Percy. PLEASE review, follow, and favorite. I love you guys! : ) I will update every Saturday. Thanks to all the fans! I do not own anything!
1. Chapter 1

I'll Save You

Chapter 1

**Bold**=Summary & Ending

_Italic_=Thoughts

Hey Everyone, I'm Back… and with a new story. I am so sorry to Soft Spot fans… Any ways all credit goes to Nick Riordan for the series. I hope you enjoy I'll save You. If you need to contact me just review and I'll look into it. By the way this story is about a different ending and entirely new sequel to The Last Olympian. Please Read and Review and NO Flames. Lets get this show on the road!

P.S I love Percy Jackson and the Olympians!

- Goddess-of-Solar-Eclipses/GoSE

**We were battling for Olympus. I was fighting along Olympus with the Gods and the Demi-Gods from Camp Half-Blood.**

**Kronos had almost reached Olympus. I was going to slow him down.**

**I was charging a Kronos with Riptide. He dodged and Teleported behind me.**

**Then a searing pain went through my back, on my Achilles heel.**

**I looked at my chest; it looked normal… except for the celestial bronze sword sticking through it. I took riptide and Stabbed Kronos with Riptide, he collapsed a couple of seconds later, passed out.**

**Then it hit me. Kronos had stabbed me and now I was dying. **_**Guess I should have been watching my back **_I thought as I collapsed to my knees.

"Percy!" someone screamed, I couldn't tell whom due to the noises around me. Black spots were forming at the edges of my vision.

When that person kneeled in front of me I saw it was Annabeth.

"Percy, answer me! PLEASE!" she desperately said. I wanted to answer, but all I could get out was "sorr-rry…" due to the blood filling my throat. I coughed the blood out and I whispered, "I love you."

"Please don't leave me," she whispered in my ear. I wanted to comply, but my time was up.

"Nico!" she shouted, "get over here, Percy's dying!"

A new set of footsteps now followed Annabeth's.

"Percy, I'm here." I heard him say.

"How much time Nico?" she asked, her eyes met mine. Her grey eyes were So full of dread and sorrow. Tears rolled down her cheek.

"Only two minutes." Nico said choking on sobs.

_I don't want to go, I still have to say goodbye._

_Why does the air suddenly smell like the ocean? _Then it hit me. _My dad._

"Percy? PERCY!" a new voice shouted… my dad."

"What happened, who did this." My dad asked Annabeth and Nico.

"Kronos, he-he stabbed him. In his Achilles heel, he's Dying." Annabeth answered.

"No… tell me it's not true." Dad said.

"Don't worry Percy, I'll save you." HE said into my ear.

"ZEUS!" My father shouted.

Zeus was there in a matter of seconds. "Percy's dying, and I want to make him Immortal, he is deserving is he not?"

"Brother, that gift has not been bestowed for many centuries."

"Please."

"Fine, I'll call the gods" He disappeared.

About 15 seconds later Zeus appeared with the other gods in tow.

"Children, go back to camp."

Annabeth and Nico looked at me one last time before returning to Camp Half-Blood.

I then screamed as a wave of power hit me. My blood was turning to Golden Ichor.

_I am becoming immortal, my mortal life is ending, _I realized.

Then I gratefully descended into darkness, and I blissfully knew no more.

Hey! What do you guys think so far? Let me know, and please review, follow, or favorite! I love you guys. If I get enough reviews I will update on Thursday!

P.S I will be updating my other story, Soft Spot on Saturday!

- Goddess-of-Solar-Eclipses/GoSE


	2. Authors Note

Author's Note!

I am so sorry, but I can't update until tomorrow! I just got 2 projects on the same day and a load of homework. I am so sorry to keep you all in suspense, but I promise an extra long chapter tomorrow to make up for it! Please don't kill me. Anyways I would like to answer your reviews, and recognize favorites and followers…

allen r: Yes, this will be Percabeth, and I agree about them being paired with there will be a father/son relationship with Percy and Poseidon.

PersephoneJackson123: Thanks! You really think so?

1lyndon: Thank you!

Phantom Ice: Thanks! You will find out his feelings in the next chapter!

Now for the follows and favorites!

1lyndon

Halliwell2002007

Hot0Red0Head

PersephoneJackson123

Phantom Ice

allen r

ash fire dragon

I love you all, the next chapter is dedicated to you guys! :D

Remember to review next chapter, and Continue to read I'll Save You.

P.S If you have any ideas for the story let me know!

- Goddess-of-Solar-Eclipses/GoSE


	3. Chapter 2

**I'll Save You**

**Chapter 2**

**Bold=Summary & Ending**

_**Italic**_**=Thoughts**

**Hey Everyone, I'm Back… I am so sorry for the late update, but my computer is out of sorts and I have projects to work on so updates may be irregular… Any ways all credit goes to Rick Riordan for the series. I hope you enjoy I'll save You. If you need to contact me just review and I'll look into it. By the way this story is about a different ending and entirely new sequel to The Last Olympian. Now, on with the story!**

**P.S Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**- Goddess-of-Solar-Eclipses/GoSE**

I stirred in my sleep as I told myself to open my eyes. They complied. As I opened them a strong light blinded me, then I was met with a serious green gaze… my father, Poseidon.

I rubbed my eyes, as I looked at the detail, I saw. _Strange._

"Dad?" I asked. My voice sounded a little more, dare I say it, like my father's.

"Percy, do you remember what happened before you passed out?" he looked at me nervously.

"I-" All of the sudden all of my memories, of Kronos, the stab, Annabeth, me dying, _my mortal memories_ I realized. I was immortal now, my life was forever still, and I couldn't even try a normal life anymore. Not that my life was ever normal.

I broke down realizing I would never be able to do certain things again. I sat up and sobbed into my knees, wrapping my arms around them.

I felt my father shift and put his arms around me.

He sighed "Perseus, you'll be fine."

"Why?" I continued sobbing.

"Because I didn't want to lose you,…" he sounded upset.

Moments of tense silence before he spoke again.

"Percy, the other gods are outside waiting to see you, but I wanted to give you a couple of minutes to yourself. I'll see you outside Percy."

"Thank you."

He quietly walked out of the room.

I looked around, the room was beautiful, I was painted a golden/beige and the furniture was unique. I noticed a bathroom in the upper left corner of the room with a mirror to the side of It.

I cautiously walked up to it, and gasped at what I saw.

My hair was a little longer and smooth, my body was slightly tanner, and my eyes had a ring of gold on the outside. I was _Gorgeous. _I also noticed my clothes, which were Olympian armor. _I'm a god,_ I remembered.

I walked into the bathroom and splashed my face with water, and it felt so refreshing.

Well it's time to go meet everyone.

I opened the door, and I heard noises down the hall. I followed them. I saw light coming from the door on the left and I saw all of the gods.

They all turned to face me.

"Percy." Acknowledged Zeus. He looked me down. "We've been expecting you."

I looked towards the rest of the gods.

"Hello, everyone."

Hermes, Apollo, and Aphrodite who were behind Zeus, were grinning.

"Percy," my father said. "It is time to choose your mentor."

"What?" I questioned.

"You need to choose one of us to guide you on being the Lord of Time." (Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Hermes, Hephaestus, Zeus, Hestia, Poseidon, Athena, Hades, or Hera)

"Why time?

"That is because you played a major part in Defeating Kronos."

"I am honored." I said.

"Choose," Poseidon said gesturing towards the group of gods.

"I pick, you Dad."

"Me? Why?" he questioned.

"Because I feel you would do the best job."

"I would love to Percy, It would give us a chance to get to know each other better."

"Where will I stay?"

"With me at my Palace." Replied Poseidon.

"dad, do I still have my water Powers?"

My Father chuckled, " Of course Percy."

Zeus said "I'll leave you two to it. GODS DISSMISSED!"

All of the gods disappeared.

"Come on Percy, lets go home." He said, grabbing my hand.

"How do I teleport?" I asked.

"You concentrate on a place and put your energy into it."

I tried and it worked, we were at Poseidon's palace.

I smiled at my father who in turn, smiled at me.

"I'll show you to your room." He said leading me down a hallway.

"Right here," he said leading me into a room.

I looked around the room. It was a beautiful shade of blue, with beige tile, It reminded me of the ocean. In the center of the room was a king bed with a silver sheet. There was a closet with a beautiful bathroom.

"You should go to sleep Percy, It's been a long day."

"Dad, will I see Annabeth again?"

"In time Percy." Winking at me.

I collapsed on my bed and fell into sleep instantly. _Not a bad_ _start_ I thought to myself.

Hey everyone! What do you think? Poseidon has a nice house. Do you think I was right to pick Poseidon as his mentor? Isn't Percy as an immortal hot? I think so! Anyways, look out for more chapters. Also, I would like to Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites, I'll update tomorrow if I get 2 new reviews, and On Monday/Tuesday if I get less than that. I hope you like the story and I'll see you guys soon! Remember sometimes I will not be able to update regularly due to my computer problems. Please remember that I'll try, don't kill me! I luv u guys!

P.S Check out my story Soft Spot! It's on my profile.

- Goddess-of-Solar-Eclipses/GoSE


	4. Chapter 3

**I'll Save You**

**Chapter 3**

**Bold=Summary & Ending**

_**Italic**_**=Thoughts**

**Hey Everyone, I'm Back… I am so sorry for the late update, 'sniff 'sniff' but my computer shut down and my dad had to get a new one. I wanted to update sooner but I was kind of busy. Anyways, I hope you can forgive me and continue to read and love my story. **

**P.S Thanks for all of the people who reviewed, followed, and favorite my story.**

**This chapter is dedicated to you guys.**

**- Goddess-of-Solar-Eclipses/GoSE**

I opened my eyes, and I sat up in an unfamiliar room. _I am at Dad's palace_. I told myself.

I got up and walked towards the door. It opened for me and my Dad stepped inside almost smashing into me.

"Percy!" My father said startled.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I came to tell you some information regarding your godhood." He said tilting his head a little.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, Zeus forgot to mention that you would also be the god of Loyalty, Heroes, and Tides. (Avid Reader0907 ) , you don't really have a domain due to you mainly being the God of Time. Also, Zeus has declared you an Olympian!"

"What, really?" I said startled.

"POSEIDON!" someone…wait Amphitrite called.

"I have to go, just don't get into any trouble." He said waving his pointer finger at me.

He disappeared in a sudden underwater current. (Remember, they are in Atlantis.)

I thought for a moment before deciding. _I will go see Annabeth._

I teleported out of Atlantis moving towards Camp Half-Blood.

**AT CAMP**

I appeared in the Poseidon cabin.

I walked towards the Athena Cabin when someone hugged me from behind. _THalia!_

"Percy…Lord Perseus! You're okay!" she said bowing to me.

"Don't bow, it's weird."

"Same old Percy." She said muttering.

"Hey, Thalia?"

"What?"

"do you know where Annabeth is?"

"Yeah, at the Athena cabin I think."

"Thanks" I said running towards the Athena cabin.

I ran into the cabin, towards Annabeth's room.

I found her sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

I walked over and she looked up. Hope in her grey irises.

"Peer-ccy?" she said.

"Yeah" I said wrapping my arms around her and planting a kiss on her cheek.

She blushed.

"So, you're a god now."

"Yes but it doesn't change anything, I still love you Annabeth."

"I love you too Percy."

We stayed like that for a long time. Until I stirred.

"I have to go, my Dad will be looking for me, but I'll come back I swear."

"Okay," she said sounding disappointed.

I disappeared with a blinding light.

**AT Atlantis**

My Dad was standing in my room.

"Where have you been?"

"Uhhh…camp Half-Blood." I said.

"You could have told me you were going out."

"Well enough of that, Amphitrite and Triton wanted to have dinner. We better not keep them waiting." Poseidon said.

Hey everyone, sorry for the short chapter but I have so little time today. Anyway from now on I will update every Saturday. All reviews, follows, and favorites are loved. Please tell me what you think! I will try for 1,000+ words for each chapter but no promises. I hoped you liked it and see you on Saturday!

-Goddess-of-Solar-Eclipses/GoSE


End file.
